


A: Carefully

by Lotl101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotl101/pseuds/Lotl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q: How do you trust a spy? Maria Hill and Fury's relationship examined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A: Carefully

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden In Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441171) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



Hill was smart, cunning and very good at what she did. She joined SHIELD as a low ranking field agent, only to rapidly work her way up the ranks.  Most would never trust her. They would pass it off with a light “who can trust a spy?” but Maria always knew why: someone who rose as fast as she did can only be a danger. But to whom?

Director Fury was doubtful until New York. When she didn't use the Chitauri Situation to oust him, she earned the trust he had dubiously, hesitantly, carefully extended her as second in command. And yet he didn't understand why. Never give all your tricks away, he always told her. She had learned that well. Maria truly believed that Director Fury was not the best man for the job. But she believed there was no one better out there. And should one come up? Well, she had joined up to smooth over crises, not make new ones. She would try and bring the next director into the fold the, ahem, orderly way. The last time there was an uprising in SHIELD led to a presidential assassination and enough conspiracy theorists to last the next century or so, thank you.


End file.
